


Manhãs

by Perhappiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness
Summary: Acordar ao lado de Hinata Shouyou é uma das melhores coisas da vida de Atsumuou"Céus, o quanto Atsumu era capaz de amar Shouyou?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Manhãs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280888) by [Perhappiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness). 



> Cá estamos nós. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu posto algo de autoria própria nesse site. Eu encontrei o início dessa fic nos meus docs e eu pensei por que não? Então acabei terminando-a e decidi postar. Essa mesma história foi postada também no Wattpad e no SocialSpirit sob o mesmo usuário "Perhappiness".  
> Aproveitem?

A luz matutina filtrada pelas cortinas cor de creme davam um ar etéreo à cena, e Atsumu teve mais uma vez dificuldade em acreditar que aquilo tudo era real. Hinata Shouyou estava deitado na cama com a barriga para baixo e as costas expostas, uma fraca marca vermelha decorava o fim da coluna e o início das nádegas. Atsumu controlou a vontade de depositar um beijo ali. O fino cobertor cobria somente o intervalo entre o fim das costas e o meio de uma das coxas, a outra perna jogada por cima do cobertor, deixando exposto todos os músculos e o pelo ruivo e fino. Shouyou era lindo. Lindo em quadra, em todo seu ápice e força, lindo em entrevistas, com o sorriso confiante e voz carismática, lindo fazendo o café, com nada mais que uma cueca e cantarolando para si mesmo algum samba ou sertanejo brasileiro. Mas dormindo, em paz, com um sorriso leve (ele parecia incapaz de não sorrir mesmo no sono), ele era perfeito. Shouyou dormindo, assim como quando acordado, era incapaz de parar quieto. Ele se mexia e chutava os cobertores, resmungava e virava na cama, Atsumu havia descoberto muito cedo no relacionamento que era praticamente impossível dormir e acordar abraçado com seu noivo, porém, ao invés de chateá-lo, se tornou mais uma das características que tornava Shouyou Shouyou.

Cuidadosamente, Atsumu se aconchegou contra o noivo, abraçando-o levemente. Ele não poderia voltar a dormir, havia combinado de ajudar Osamu com a nova loja naquele dia, mas a sensação do corpo quente de Shouyou contra o seu era tentadora demais. 

— Bom dia, Tsumu

A voz de Shouyou estava fraca pelo sono, fazendo com que "Tsumu" saísse mais como um suspiro ou uma revelação do que como um nome, e Atsumu escondeu o rosto nas costas de Shouyou, sentindo o rosto esquentar e um sorriso começar a aparecer.

— Shhhhh, muito cedo.

Atsumu sentiu os músculos se contraindo conforme Shouyou ria, e o abraçou mais forte. Céus, como ele conseguia amar tanto alguém?

Shouyou resmungou um gemido enquanto espreguiçava as pernas

— Hmmm, deixa eu me virar, Tsu.

Quando Shouyou se virou, Atsumu riu. Metade da franja estava caída enquanto a outra metade se projetava para cima e para os lados, uma das bochechas estava marcada pelo travesseiro, os olhos estavam inchados de sono e mal conseguindo se manter abertos, mas visivelmente rindo. Shouyou ajustou o braço para que Atsumu pudesse apoiar a cabeça em seu peito e o abraçou pelo ombro. Atsumu deu um selinho ao lado da boca de Shouyou, bem onde uma covinha pequena se formava.

— Tsumu, sua mira tá ruim.

— Nah, você tá com bafo.

Shouyou o chutou e Atsumu foi obrigado a chuta-lo de volta. Eles continuaram a brincadeira infantil por alguns minutos, um chutando a perna e o calcanhar do outro enquanto se mantinham abraçados.

— Hm, nós temos que levantar, Tsumu. — Resmungou Shouyou contra o cabelo de Atsumu, mas sem o soltar. Atsumu fez um som de concordância, mas também não fez menção de sair da cama.

— Vamos. Você não tinha dito que ia ajudar o Osamu hoje?

Atsumu fez um outro som de concordância e se aconchegou mais contra o peitoral de seu noivo. Shouyou riu e Atsumu soltou um suspiro. Ele amava ouvir Shouyou rindo assim de perto, ele ria com o corpo inteiro, tremendo e vibrando. Shouyou deu um tapinha brincalhão contra um dos ombros de Atsumu.

— Vamos, eu não quero ter que ouvir ele reclamar o quanto eu te mimo no próximo almoço.

Atsumu levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, admirando o rosto de Shouyou. Os vestígios de sono já haviam ido embora e as constantes risadas haviam transformado o cabelo ruivo em um emaranhado amorfo. Céus, como Atsumu o amava. 

Depois de alguns segundos, Atsumu voltou a deitar a cabeça contra o peitoral.

— Meu irmão gêmeo degenerado que lute, quem exige que eu levante da cama antes das sete? O próprio demônio, isso sim. — Foi a resposta de Atsumu.

Distraidamente, ele começou a brincar com um dos mamilos sob si, passando os lábios levemente e dando pequenos selinhos. Talvez eles ainda tivessem algum tempo...

Shouyou subitamente retesou sob si. 

— Er, Tsu, que horas você tinha combinado de se encontrar com ele?

— Hm? 

Sim, uma rapidinha não faria mal. Ele nem deveria estar tão atrasado assim, seu alarme de emergência nem havia tocado ainda. Com uma vontade redobrada ele se pôs a apreciar o torso de Shouyou com mais carinho, deixando as mão viajarem sul.

— Ah-Atsumu… — Shouyou tremeu e Atsumu sorriu — Que horas você combinou com o seu irmão?

— Oito e meia, Shou… — Disse ele, mordiscando levemente o torso de Shouyou — Ainda temos tempo…

Dedicado à sua tarefa, Atsumu não notou Shouyou virando a cabeça para olhar o pequeno rádio relógio na cabeceira.

— Er, Tsumu? Agora são quase dez horas.

Atsumu sentiu todo o sangue abandonar seu corpo. Ele se levantou imediatamente e as cobertas caíram da cama.

— Que?! Mas meu alarme- — Atsumu se virou para a sua cabeceira e pegou seu celular. Apesar de conectado no carregador, o aparelho aparentava estar sem bateria.

— Merda merda merda merda merda, ele vai me matar. 

Em instantes ele já estava no banheiro, escovando os dentes com uma das mãos e ajeitando o cabelo com a outra. Shouyou ria na cama. 

— Não acredito que vou ficar viúvo antes mesmo de me casar.

Atsumu apontou a escova de cabelo para Shouyou.

— Isho não tem grraça — Ameaçou ele. Parte da espuma caiu da boca e escorreu pelo peitoral de Atsumu. 

— -Errda

Shouyou levantou as mãos em rendimento, o sorriso ainda decorando o rosto. Enquanto Atsumu se desesperava no banheiro, Shouyou pegou uma troca de roupas limpas no armário e as deixou em cima da cama, para então procurar algo que ele pudesse usar.

— Ei! Já tem uma roupa pra você em cima da cama, com cueca e tudo. — Shouyou avisou enquanto colocava uma camiseta.

Atsumu saiu do banheiro corado e com o cabelo ainda bagunçado e olhou para cama e então para Shouyou.

— Eu te amo. — Anunciou ele. Shouyou riu.

— Sim sim, eu também te amo. Agora se troca que eu não tenho roupa pro funeral.

Quando eles se cruzaram na porta do banheiro, Atsumu deu um selinho rápido em Shouyou.

Ele se vestiu rápido, se certificando de ter colocado tudo certo, e então foi pegar o celular. 

— Por que esse caralho nã.. — Resmungou ele, enquanto caçava a outra ponta do carregador. E então ele a viu, desconectada da tomada. — Merda, eu sou burro.

Quando ele se levantou, viu Shouyou encostado no batente da porta do banheiro, escovando os dentes e o olhando entretido.

— Eu vou morrer porque sou burro. — Explicou Atsumu. Shouyou levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Bem que Tobio tentou me avizhar — Atsumu o encarou por um segundo antes de começar a procurar as meias.

— Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, mas é bom saber que você e Tobio ficam conversando sobre a minha morte. — Resmugou ele, alto o suficiente para Shouyou ouvir. 

Quando Shouyou saiu do banheiro, Atsumu já não estava em nenhum lugar do recinto. Barulhos de armários revelaram que ele estava na cozinha, e ao sair do quarto Shouyou notou que a bolsa que normalmente carregava o material esportivo havia sido esvaziada no sofá e Atsumu a enchia com sucos de caixinha, garrafas d’água e diversos pacotes de alimentos.

— Eu achei que vocês iriam almoçar juntos. — Comentou Shouyou.

— Há! Depois dessa vai ser um milagre se ele sequer fizer uma pausa para comer. 

Na corrida até a porta, Atsumu bateu o pé em um dos bancos da cozinha. 

— Merda. Eu falei que não gostava disso aqui.

— Você nunca teve problemas com ele antes.

— Sim, porque eu nunca estive em tanto perigo antes.

Atsumu havia acabado de pôr os tênis quando viu que Shouyou estava na sua frente.

— Shou? Eu tô a- — Ele sequer teve tempo de processar a boca quente e cheia de promessas contra a sua antes de Shouyou se aproximar de seu ouvido

— Se certifique de voltar vivo, você me prometeu que teríamos tempo. — Shouyou murmurou, beijando levemente o pescoço de Atsumu antes de se afastar.

— Você é um demônio e quem diz que eu sou a má influência da relação claramente não te conhece bem. 

Shouyou apenas sorriu de volta e deu espaço para Atsumu sair. Atsumu, por sua vez, pareceu hesitar um segundo antes de roubar outro beijo de Shouyou.

— Meu testamento tá na última gaveta da escrivaninha. — Foi tudo que ele disse antes de sumir na rua. Shouyou sorriu. Ele teria que ligar e pedir desculpas para Osamu se ele quisesse ter um noivo até o final do dia.

**Author's Note:**

> E foi isso. Comentários e etc são sempre bem vindos.  
> Vocês podem me encontrar no tt como @dick_the3rd. Ou se vocês só querem me ouvir falar de Haikyuu então @hinatabr_fodase.  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
